Conventionally, in a plasma spraying apparatus that comprises a main torch and an auxiliary torch having an electrode, a mantle that surrounds the electrode, and an insulator that insulates the electrode and the mantle from each other and includes a plasma gas introducing port, a plasma spraying apparatus has been developed in which a material discharge hole is provided at a tip center of the central axis of the electrode of the main torch, the spraying material is supplied to the center of the plasma axis from the material discharge hole, the spraying material is efficiently melted, and a dense film of the spraying material having little pores can be efficiently formed without being welded to the main torch (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3733461 Specification, Japanese Patent No. 4804854 Specification, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-110669 and the like).